Leche
by Glass Spires
Summary: Mello no puede dormir, por lo que decide ir a la cocina por unos chocolates. ¿Qué pasaría si se encontrara con Near y una taza de leche? Mello/Near, yaoi.


**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes no me pertenecen; sino, algo parecido hubiera pasado en Death Note._

**Leche.**

–¡Esto es imposible!

La lluvia caía persistentemente fuera de Wammy's House. Dentro del hogar reinaba el silencio absoluto y la tenue luz de la luna apenas alumbraba algo, oculta en las nubes. Ya entrada la noche, los corredores se encontraban vacíos y todos los niños dormían en sus habitaciones; todos, excepto un muchacho rubio que se sentía incapaz de relajarse y conciliar el sueño.

Mello daba constantes vueltas sobre su cama deshecha, exasperado; había estado intentando dormirse durante dos horas, mas el sonido incesante de la lluvia lo volvía una tarea difícil de hacer. Ya había pensado en un sinfín de cosas con el fin de distraerse, pero todas acabaron por aburrirle en poco tiempo. Iba a volverse loco; el silencio y la oscuridad que lo rodeaban lo estaban desesperando, y si prendía su pequeña lámpara probablemente despertaría a Matt. Lo único que le quedaba era dormir, y necesitaba hacerlo pronto o sin dudas enloquecería aquella misma noche.

–Tal vez… –Mello se incorporó sobre la cama, entusiasmado ante su nueva idea– Tal vez comer un chocolate me ayude.

Extendió un brazo hacia la mesa que había junto a su cama y abrió el cajón; ansioso, tanteó dentro de él, pero lo único que encontró fueron un par de envoltorios viejos.

–¿Y ahora qué? –miró a su alrededor, como esperando que un chocolate fuera volando hacia sus manos, y entonces recordó dónde podría hallar uno–¡La cocina!

Se levantó y en puntas de pie para no despertar a su amigo, atravesó la habitación. Con una lentitud extrema abrió la puerta, para luego echarse a correr por el pasillo rumbo a la cocina. Allí indudablemente encontraría a sus tan deliciosos chocolates, y luego podría dormirse de una buena vez. Tan sólo necesitaba coger una golosina del montón que había en la alacena, volver a su cuarto y acostarse…

Una luz blanquecina lo hizo detenerse justo antes de irrumpir en la cocina.

–¿Qué es eso? –murmuró para sí mismo.

Se escondió a un lado de la puerta y asomó la cabeza hacia el interior de la habitación; el refrigerador se encontraba abierto, y un par de pies asomaban debajo de la puerta de este. Mello no llegaba a ver de quién se trataba, pero estaba seguro de que todos los demás se encontraban durmiendo. Lo mejor era volver a su habitación, pero su organismo gritaba por chocolates y sin ellos no lograría dormir en toda la noche…debía ingerir azúcar, no tenía otro remedio.

Entró al lugar con pasos precavidos, dispuesto a pasar inadvertido, mas la nevera se cerró de golpe y su cuerpo se paralizó por la sorpresa. Miró a la persona que tenía delante de él, y su temor se convirtió en incredulidad en cuestión de segundos.

–¿Near? ¿Qué haces aquí?

El albino tenía una expresión serena, como era de esperar. El pijama blanco lo cubría desordenadamente, y sus cabellos estaban más revueltos que de costumbre; llevaba una taza en la mano derecha.

–Lo mismo digo, Mello.

–No puedes estar fuera de la cama a estas horas, vete –replicó el rubio, irritado; lo único que le faltaba era encontrarse con aquel odioso.

Near sonrió.

–¿Y entonces qué haces tú aquí?

–Eso no te importa, Near. Vete.

El albino se llevó la taza a los labios antes de responder.

–Si fuera así, no te lo estaría preguntando.

–¿Quieres que avise que te encontré a estas horas en la cocina? –Mello sonrió con malicia– No te gustaría que hiciera eso, ¿cierto? Entonces lárgate de aquí.

–Si haces eso –volvió a tomar un poco de la bebida–, te delatarás a ti mismo, pues estarías diciendo que tú también estuviste aquí a estas horas. Y no te gustaría eso, ¿cierto?

Mello le lanzó una mirada rabiosa, mas el pequeño se dedicó a seguir bebiendo de la taza a sorbos, irritando aun más a su compañero.

Aunque el rubio no lo fuera a admitir jamás, Near se veía adorable envuelto en aquel pijama tres veces más grande que él. Si bien solía decir que lo detestaba, en más de una ocasión le hubiera gustado abrazar al chico, acariciar su pelo e incluso jugar con él. Eran simples impulsos momentáneos, pero que por alguna extraña razón, se volvían más frecuentes a medida que el tiempo transcurría; y aquello le preocupaba. Matt solía bromear con que ellos terminarían juntos, pero bien sabía que sólo lo hacía para fastidiarlo cuando se aburría. Pero…¿si llegaba a ser cierto? ¿Y si Matt tenía razón? No, era absurdo; totalmente absurdo. _Ellos_ nunca podrían terminar _juntos_, ¿_o sí_?

–¿Ocurre algo, Mello? –preguntó Near, sobresaltándolo-Te has quedado mirándome de una forma inusual. ¿Te encuentras bien?

–Perfectame…

Dejó inconclusa la frase. Sus ojos se habían clavado en los labios del albino, cubiertos por un líquido blanco, que aun permanecía húmedo sobre la piel. Y, a decir verdad, de una forma un tanto…atractiva.

– Tienes…algo en los labios.

–¿Qué? –el aludido se llevó una mano a la boca–Oh, lo siento.

–¿Qué es? –preguntó Mello, sin poder evitarlo.

–Es leche –Near sonrió–¿Quieres un poco?

–Yo…no, gracias. No quiero.

–Como gustes –el chico volvió a llevarse la taza a los labios– Si viniste hasta aquí por un chocolate, será mejor que te vayas sin él. Contiene demasiada azúcar, y lo único que hará es proporcionarte más energía –se acercó a Mello hasta no quedar a más de medio metro–¿Seguro que no quieres leche? Es mejor para el cuerpo que comer dulces a esta hora.

El rubio tenía los ojos clavados en una pequeña gota que se deslizaba por el rostro de Near, desde la comisura de sus labios. No podía dejar de observarla, le resultaba tan…¿excitante? Casi con horror, sintió una leve presión _allí abajo_, por lo que se obligó a apartar la mirada hacia otra parte.

–Será mejor que me vaya, no pienso dejar que me atrapen divagando por ahí de noche. Ése será _tu_ problema, no el mío –se volteó hacia la puerta, dispuesto a irse de allí.

–¿Has venido hasta aquí para nada?

–Por lo que vine aquí, no es asunto tuyo. Ya te lo he dicho –se volteó nuevamente hacia su "enemigo".

–Tienes ojeras. No puedes dormir.

–Y tampoco podré si sigues frenándome –ya estaba hastiado.

–Ten –Near le tendió la taza con leche– Te ayudará.

–Ya te dije que no quie…

–¿Prefieres seguir dando vueltas hasta que amanezca?

Odiaba, y mucho, que Near tuviera razón; pero así era. Tomó la taza con un movimiento brusco, se la llevó a los labios y bebió un poco de ella con impaciencia. Luego la dejó sobre una mesa ante la mirada del más pequeño, quien sonreía con curiosidad.

–Ya, me largo.

–Espera.

¿Y ahora _qué_?

–¿Qué es lo que quieres? –gritó un exasperado Mello, de manera inconsciente.

–Tienes leche ahí.

Y lo que Near hizo luego, fue algo que Mello nunca se hubiera imaginado vivir. El albino extendió su cabeza hacia la del rubio, y apenas titubeando antes de hacerlo, pasó la lengua por la comisura de sus labios, estremeciéndolo. El contacto había sido húmedo, suave; inexplicablemente _excitante_. El mayor percibió cómo la presión debajo de sus pantalones aumentaba, y sin poder evitarlo más, se lanzó desesperado a la boca del menor.

Los labios de Near eran exquisitos, mezclado su propio sabor con el inusual de la leche; parecía no haber nada mejor que eso. Mello instó al pequeño con la lengua, desesperada por la calidez y la humedad dulce de su boca. Sólo quería continuar con aquello, seguir explorando el cuerpo del albino hasta que no quedara espacio sin conocer. Lentamente, desabrochó los botones de la camisa blanca del chico, paseando las manos por su espalda y sus hombros, acariciando todo aquello que le era posible. Near era dócil, cedía ante todo lo que el rubio quisiera hacer con su cuerpo. Mello deslizó sus labios por el cuello del menor, aspirando su aroma; tan _atractivo_, como todo lo demás en él. Luego se dedicó a pasear los dedos por su pecho, dibujando figuras invisibles sobre la tez pálida; lamió y recorrió todo lugar donde llegó, haciéndole imposible al muchacho el hecho de no gemir. Volvió a atrapar su boca en un beso, aun más apasionado y profundo que el primero, más intenso; como si su vida se fuera en ello.

Despeinó con habilidad sus cabellos blancos, sació al muchacho con sus manos y experiencia. Era evidente que él intentaba contener los gemidos, mas le era difícil cuando Mello le acertaba a sus puntos débiles, los cuales eran varios.

El rubio decidió que no era suficiente; quería divertirse _aun más_. Se colocó detrás del cuerpo de Near, acariciándole los hombros con los labios, impregnándolo en su propio aroma. Dejó caer una mano hacia el pantalón, y con sutileza, la deslizó dentro. Un gemido arrancado de la garganta del albino le hizo saber que aquello le gustaba, y cuánto.

–Me…Mello… –su respiración era agitada.

–¿Qué ocurre, Near? –Mello se sintió superior en aquella posición, provocándole una sonrisa–¿Acaso no te gusta?

–Yo…

–Si no te agrada, me detengo –comenzó a sacar la mano de entre la ropa del pequeño.

–No…Mello, no…

–¿No _qué_? ¿Que no siga? De acuerdo. Como gustes, Near… –ahogó una risa; sin dudas, se sentía y _era_ superior.

–No…continúa…

Aquello no bastaba. Quería verlo así, pidiéndole; pidiendo por más.

–¿No crees que falta algo? ¿Cómo se pide, Near?

–Mello…

–Si no me lo pides como se debe, entonces no podré seguir.

–Mello…por favor…por favor, Mello, no te detengas…

El aludido volvió a hacer lo suyo con la mano, con más ligereza y empeño, provocando así inevitables gemidos de placer en Near. Sabía que pronto se vendría; quería verlo estremeciéndose entre sus brazos, retorciéndose de placer sólo por y para él. Necesitaba sentirlo.

Ya estaba cerca, era cuestión de minutos el que pasase. Mello aumentó la velocidad de su mano sobre el miembro del albino, y éste comenzó a tensarse ante la proximidad del orgasmo.

–Gime mi nombre –le ordenó el rubio al oído– Quiero que digas mi nombre, o me detendré, y es una promesa.

Ambos odiaban perder, sentirse inferiores, rendirse ante el otro. Pero en situaciones extremas como aquella, en las que la mente se les nublaba, Near no veía otra opción más que cumplir.

–Me…Mello…¡Mello! ¡No aguanto, Mello! ¡Es demasiado!

Espasmos de placer lo estremecieron, aunque intentaba con todas sus fuerzas evitar retorcerse, considerándolo un gesto de debilidad. Y era por eso mismo que Mello sonreía con aires de superioridad, viendo cómo le era imposible contenerse ante lo que hacían sus manos.

Retiró su mano derecha de los pantalones del chico, y observó sus dedos con cierta curiosidad; estaban cubiertos de la esencia del albino, pegajosos. Sonrió ante una idea que le vino a la mente, una idea que le haría sentirse _aun más superior_._ Mejor_.

–Near.

Él no fue capaz de contestar; estaba demasiado agitado como para hacerlo.

–Abre la boca, Near –soltó Mello, tragándose la risa de satisfacción.

–¿Qué? ¿Pa…para qué?

–Sólo hazlo, ¿quieres?

–No…dime… –intentó recomponerse, ya que aun tenía la respiración entrecortada–…dime para qué, Mello.

–¿No que te gustaba la _leche_, Near?

Éste último guardó silencio durante unos instantes, procesando lo que le acababan de decir.

–Ni…ni lo sueñes. No lo haré.

–¿De veras? Porque yo creo que sí.

El muchacho intentó alejarse, mas al no tener suficientes energías como para soltarse de Mello, quien lo sujetaba con una mano, desistió.

–Olvídalo…Mello…déjame…no lo haré –sentenció.

–Oh, vamos, verás que te gustará…

El rubio le soltó el brazo, para poder sujetarle suavemente el mentón e inclinarle la cabeza hacia arriba. Near la sacudió a un lado, logrando soltarla de la mano de su compañero.

–Como si pudieras evitarlo –rió Mello, divertido ante aquella situación.

Volvió a atraparle el mentón y nuevamente le torció la cabeza hacia arriba, con delicadeza, aunque con más firmeza que antes. Le abrió la boca con el dedo pulgar e introdujo en ella los dedos húmedos con su propia esencia. A pesar de que éste se negaba, lamió los dedos uno por uno, deleitándole la vista a su captor, fingiendo disgusto. Un disgusto que tanto él como Mello muy bien sabían que no era.

–Excitante, Near.

–Ya, suéltame.

El rubio se apartó del albino, luciendo aun su sonrisa de complacencia en el rostro. El ceño de Near estaba ligeramente fruncido, algo extraño en él, ya que su expresión acostumbraba a ser serena. Su aspecto estaba más desarreglado que nunca, mas aquello no parecía importarle demasiado.

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio, sumidos en la tenue oscuridad de la cocina. Mirándose, analizando lo que acababan de hacer en sus propias mentes; sus causas, sus consecuencias, las sensaciones que habían vivido al hacerlo. Todo; absolutamente todo.

–Creo… –titubeó Mello, empezando a sentirse incómodo al cabo de unos minutos más tarde–Creo que será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir. Mañana…no podremos despertarnos.

Near, ya con su acostumbrada actitud de todos los días, miró hacia el frente.

–Concuerdo.

Cada uno partió hacia su habitación, en sumo silencio, aun pensando en el suceso tan irreal que acababan de experimentar.

Y, extrañamente, ambos durmieron perfectamente hasta el día siguiente.

* * *

–Mello…¡Mello!

–¡¿Qué, qué sucede?!

Mello se levantó de un sobresalto, siendo sacudido por su querido amigo Matt. La luz del Sol que se infiltraba por la ventana le quemó los ojos; en un acto instintivo, se cubrió la cabeza con una sábana y se echó en la cama nuevamente.

–¡Levántate! –Matt le arrojó un almohadón al rostro, provocando que el rubio se incorporara por segunda vez–Tenemos que irnos rápido o llegaremos tarde a clases.

–Ya, me visto.

Matt se sentó en su propia cama a esperar a su amigo. Los minutos transcurrían con lentitud, y sólo cuando ya estaba a punto de acabar, Mello notó que el pelirrojo evitaba su mirada a toda costa.; como si estuviese incómodo ante su presencia.

–¿Ocurre algo, Matt? –preguntó, un tanto preocupado.

El aludido lo miró.

–No, es sólo que… –buscó las palabras adecuadas para decirlo–…_no sabía que te gustara la leche_.

* * *

_¡Hola!_

_Bueno, he aquí una de mis extrañas ideas; hasta el título es extraño. XD_

_A decir verdad...no sé cómo se me ocurrió semejante cosa._

_Es decir, ni siquiera me gusta la leche. :/_

_Aunque al parecer...a Near y Mello sí. ^^_

_En fin._

_¿Tomatazos, críticas, felicitaciones, algo?_

_Háganmelo saber. :D_

_Saludos, **Glass Spires**._


End file.
